


The Imposter - Missing Scene

by morethanmedia



Category: Mackenzie's Raiders
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescued, Unconscious, Western, Whump, knocked out, vintage whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmedia/pseuds/morethanmedia
Summary: While undercover Colonel Mackenzie knows he's being followed and cannot let his contact Lieutenant Summers reveal his true identity but in doing so did he harm Mark severely? A What-Happened-Next & fix-it fic for the Imposter





	The Imposter - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A summary for the show: Colonel Mackenzie, commander of the 4th Cavalry Regiment at Fort Clark near Brackettville in Kinney County in southwest Texas during the 1870s, receives secret orders from President Ulysses S. Grant and Secretary of War William W. Belknap to stop bandits from crossing the Rio Grande into the United States, or from returning to Mexico.

Mackenzie didn’t know how he felt about what he was about to do or truthfully what he was going to do at all, He was stuck at the Mexican border side in the guise of bounty hunter trying to find the gang he was after now he was heading towards the rendezvous spot with Lieutenant Mark Summers but Mackenzie already knew better than to try to meet with Summers as he had already caught site of the trackers following him back a ways on the trail.

As his horse rapidly made its up the hill under his prompting he halts at the top in the distance is the old knotted tree at the side of a trail and Lieutenant Mark Summers mounted on his horse waiting for Mackenzie fully aware he’d only have a moment to stop Mark from giving away his cover the disguised Ranald Mackenzie starters for the tree and Lieutenant Summers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the baking sun Lieutenant Summers shifted anxiously in his saddle waiting for colonel mackenzie to show by the suns position Summers guesses it's nearing late morning only a bit past the time agreed but Summers wait proves to be soon over as a familiar horse with a buckskin clad rider riding straight for his position.

As the rider comes closer Summer spurs his horse to meet the approaching Colonel Mackenzie but as the distance closes the rider throws up his arm into the air and calls out

“Don’t shoot!”

“What?”

a confused Mark calls back as the rider runs their horse to be side by side with Summers Mark can clearly see Mackenzie clear as day with his arms still partially in the air Lieutenant Summers looks unsure at his commanding officer who shoots him a steely eye look and suddenly Makenzie’s arm shoots out and connect with Mark’s gut doubling the him over the another blow bashes into the side of his skull by the feeling of it Mackenzie‘s pistol handle which sends Summers tumbling off his mount.

Mark lands flat on his back still partially aware once he hits the ground any thought to try and process his predicament are violently interrupted as Mackenzie’s body lands on his followed instantly by his fist aimed straight for the Lieutenant jaw and Mark knows no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the punch Mark lays still beneath him trying not to worry he inflicted any lasting damage on his Lieutenant, Makenzie sloppily roots through Summers pockets locating a pocket watch and his wallet knowing full well he is still in view of his tail.

Satisfied that he put on a good show, Mackenzie jumps up and runs for his horse and mounts then runs the horse far into the tree line and away from the unconscious Lieutenant Summers and the tracking party his thoughts still on his faithful Lieutenant.

Knowing better than to leave the area for long with the incapaciateted Mark in the blazing sun but he had to wait till he saw the party of two leave, heading back south of the border he gave them a few extra minutes to be sure they were not doubling back as he had.

Prodding his horse gently towards the former rendezvous point and the still unmoving Mark Summers guilt plays on the colonel at the sight of his young officer laying on the sandy terrain the betrayal was one of necessity but made the action no easier still scanning for threats Colonel Ranald Mackenzie dismounts swiftly and crouches by the prone figure of Lieutenant Summers.

“Lieutenant?”

“Lieutenant Summers?”

A worry re-emerges that he harmed the Lieutenant more severely than he thought and taps his cheek sharply

“Mark?!”

Still the Lieutenant does not respond. Having no other contacts or options, Mackenzie resides himself with the task at hand, getting Mark back to Fort Clark.

The Colonel lightly whistles and clicks his tongue for his horse who obientenly trots to his master who appreciatively runs a hand up and down its glossy coat “Alright this is going to be quite the task for both of us” he speaks aloud as he prepares himself.

Having mark already on his back was slightly helpful as Mackenzie grasps on Summers left arm arm over his shoulder and dragged Mark to the side of his horse “Whoa.” Mackenzie coos and hushes his horse who spooked as the two approached taking a deep breath the Colonel lets out a sigh

“Here we go.” and he scoops the tall Lieutenant’s legs into his other arm and in as swift a motion as possible he manages the get Summers leg up and over the horse's withers just ahead of the saddle and sitting atop the creature the unconscious Lieutenant slumped forwards. The horse shifts uneasily again soothed by Mackenzie’s shushes once the horse settles. Mackenzie joins the senseless Summers on the horse holding a supporting arm around the Lieutenant both Mackenzie and his ride ready themselves for the harsh trip back to the Fort Clark.

Halfways through the journey Mackenzie’s concern for the wounded officer in his arms eases his worries as a low moan sounds from the Lieutenant now in more friendly and familiar territory Macenzie slows his horse to a stop so they can both catch their breath from the ride as Mark moans again and his head lolls up and to the side.

“Mark?” the only response Mackenzie gets is a weaker moan then a sigh as Summers loses consciousness and his head falls to his chest.

Removing a hand from his standard issue cavalry glove Mackenzie checks under Mark's nose for breathing, satisfied as he can be , the Colonel regloves his hand spurs his horse fast as he will go as they draws closer to the fort and safety.

Closing the meters to the front of the imposing structure a voice echoes from the top of the watch tower  
“Open the gate!”  
And the twin doors swing open so the Colonel and horse can ride straight through leaving no time to have questions asked out of turn, a nearby sergeant who was told to be on standby for when the Colonel returned aids the colonel who lowers Summers carefully into the waiting sergeants arm’s

“Not the medical building, my office on the double” Mackenzie orders as he leaves his horse to assist the Sergeant taking Mark’s legs and the sergeant his upper body they enter the colones office.

once in side Mackenzie release Summers legs and drags his bunk out from its spot and the two again lift the leatant and place him on the bunk while he fetches additional pillows to prop up the Lieutenant.

“Sergeant get me bandages from the cabinet the sergeant jump to it as Mackenzie pours water into a bowl and collects clothes to clean the young officer up.

The Sergeant returns with the requested bandages as the Colonel begins to examine Summers head for injuries that he inflicted.

“Is he all right sir?” Colonel Randolph Mackenzie looks to his Sergeant then back to his work

“should be just needs to rest now that he’s out of the sun”

“Very good Sir”

“Dismissed Sergeant”

the non-commissioned officer replies with a crisp salute and turns on his heel to exit.

“Sergeant?” He stops and turns back to the colonel

“Not a word to anyone till after tomorrow” the sergeant nods and continues his leave.

After examining the knot on the side of Mark’s skull reveals a slightly bloody gash guilt floods the commander again he never was abusive to his men and this was no exception but the feeling it left Mackenzie was one he was having trouble shaking even more so when he applies pressure to clean the blood from Summers hair and who grunts even in his unconscious state “I’m sorry Mark” Mackenzie grimaces as he works on Marks wound.

Once the head wound appeared to be as clean as he could get it, Mackenzie grabbed the rolled bandage on the nearby table and gently cradled Summers head and proceeded with wrapping in around the lieutenant's injury.

Upon completion of the first treatment the Colonel goes over Mark’s ribs where he had previously punched the subordinate searching finding nothing he settles albeit nervously in his chair where he can keep a watchful on on his junior officer casting his eyes out the afternoon light window the events continue to replay in the Colonel's mind first the impersonation across the border then the assault on lieutenant Summers, the entire cavalry did not have many officers as sharp as Summers and ones that could handle the shadow work that the raiders do there are even fewer the colonel laments the information traveling rapidly through his mind as he runs a rough and weary hand over his days old scruff and he waits for a sign of waking for the young officer before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark’s reunion with consciousness took time it was quiet too quiet and soon pain made itself known to the Lieutenant a deep throbbing pain on the side of his head but memories of why the pain was there were not available not matter how Summers tried to recall there was nothing all he wanted to do was return to the comfort of sleep where the pain was nonexistent but the throbbing soon become more noticeable and forced Mark to consciousness trying to open his eyes was more difficult than anticipated and when he as he attempts to sit up and assess himself the pain soars to a new high which stops him in his tracks and he clumsily brings a hand up to the point of injury and as and a another's short intake of breath registers as he finally manages to open his eyes in the bright light to see Colonel Mackenzie sitting before him with a conflicting mix of concern and relief on his face.

Managing to raise his head off the pillow and feel a painfully large bump on the side of his skull under what seems to be a layer of bandages nothing seems to make much sense his memories don’t line up or explain why he’d be waking in the Colnes office back at the fort. Risking a look at his superior he asks the only logical question

“What happened?” genuinely confused, the colel smiles sadly at him “

You don’t remember.” a statement not a question he stands leaving for a table nearby

“Only that you jumped me…” the colonel reappears offering Summers a familiar watch,

“My watch?” the letantent questions still very much in the dark “and your wallet” Mackenzie offering a brown leather fold.

“I’m sorry Mark” the Colonel informs “I had everything all set-up but they got suspicious and followed me so I had to make it look good”

Summers doesn't wait for the words to sink in “You found them?” sitting up a bit faster than he should have but the plan had to continue so Mark ignored the blackness edging his vision “Our next step

“Yes I think so the next step is to make sure”

“Yes sir.”

“We've got three weeks, three weeka to and I want every second to count, do you know where we can get a conestoga wagon?”

Mark looks at him curiously “I think so Sir, I think so”

Mackenzie is already pacing the room plotting their next move “Then get it Summers”

The Lieutenant hurriedly gest of the borrowed bunk and goes for his hat hanging on the post and make for the door when a wave of dizziness hits him stopping him just as the Colonel calls him again

“Mark?”

Summers turns to face the Colonel attempting to ignore the loss of focus in his vision and the pain in his head that came back with avengence he swallowed thickly

“Have the carpenters take it apart immediately and form a group of men trained to hip-shoot the eye out of a squirrel”

the information barely registers with the Lieutenant who is trying desperately to keep upright in front of his superior

“... notice their absence understand?”

The words don’t really register but mark replies

“y-yes sir”

Mark replies more instinctually than really comprehending and heel turns for the door only to have his knees fail him and the wall nearly catches him but Mackenzie is instantly there Mark can feel his commanders arms holding him but his vision is too blurred to be see detail

”Sssir?”

“Mark! Mark stay with me”

Summers would have loved nothing better but his consciousness had other plans and he slips off into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mackenzie was caught up in the planning too caught up when he ordered Summers to put together a shooter group for the plan he should have seen the signs Marks was pushing himself to get up but he wasn’t doing well but they were running low on time so nothing else existed in the Colonel's mind but when Summers slurred response came Mackenzie noticed watching the Lieutenant try to walk for the door he knew from seeing too many soldiers collapse from exhaustion Mark wasn’t gonna make it far taking several fast strides to the departing Summers he almost reaches him before his legs collapse under him and he stumbles and falls heading straight for the solid wall Colonel Ranald Mackenzie manages to grab his shoulders and pull him back from the impact but the weight of the young Lieutenant catches him by surprise and they both nearly fall to the floor he still manages to keep his charge from further harm.

In the back of his mind Mackenzie feels the fatherly guilt of harming one under your protection only the most horrible of people do such things looking down at Summers cradled in his arms eyes struggling to stay open

“Sir?” comes a confused, almost fearful question

“Mark, Mark you have to stay with me” but the Lieutenant is already losing the fight to hold onto consciousness and his eyes flutter slowly shut.

He can almost feel tears start in his eyes it had been a lifetime since he felt them such a raw and unstable emotion checking Marks breathing and finding it steady and strong and his pulse beating a gentle rhythm in the side of his neck a sigh of relief again runs through him and he shifts Summers into a better position and lifts him and places him once again on the bunk where he already lay.

Propping the Lieutenant up with pillows Colonel Ranald Mackenzie stands by his fallen soldiers bedside as the days event once again roll through his mind bringing new troubles with them casting his eyes down the the still Mark Summers his youthful features seems even more so as he sleeps reminging the colonel how many years he had been a soldier and he how many young soldiers he could not save, many even younger than Mark.

Mackenzie thought of all the dead faces he had seen buried or wrapped carefully before being sent home to their families who would never see them alive again the memories like ghosts to him bring back the burn of tears in his eyes rubbing his eyes raw fighting the feeling of loss that could not be undone the Colonel pulls up a chair and sits heavily next to a man he injured in the name of a mission almost without thought of his safety and rests a had on the sill shoulder of Summers and says aloud to mark, the ghosts in his memory and to himself

“Never again, I’ll never leave one of my sons or harm them ever again.” sitting forward wrings his hands at the painful memories he sits and waits for the son he never had to wake.

~~The End~~


End file.
